Faith
by SpencerWolfe
Summary: Porque só quando estamos às portas da morte, é que fazemos loucuras que tentámos segurar por tanto tempo… WINCEST


**Supernatural – **Dean/Sam

**Avisos – **WINCEST, mmslash…whatever.

**Spoilers – **Hum…acho que até ao episódio S01E12. E também um pouco Pré-Stanford.

**N/a:** Meio alternativo para o episódio 12 da primeira temporada… Ideia que me surgiu do nada… ou talvez não… enfim…divirtam-se.

**Faith**

**Sinopse – **Porque só quando estamos às portas da morte, é que fazemos loucuras que tentámos segurar por tanto tempo…

**S&D**

- É um trabalho perigoso. Tirei o pauzinho mais pequeno. É só isso, fim da história. – disse Dean parecendo aceitar devidamente o que se estava a passar com ele.

- Não fales assim, está bem? Ainda temos opções. – Sam não se confortava com qualquer coisa que ele dissesse.

- Que opções? Enterrar ou cremar? – tornou - Eu sei que não é fácil, mas... Eu vou morrer e tu não podes impedir isso.

- Então vê-me só... – disse Sam determinado, saindo do quarto e regressando ao quarto onde estavam hospedados desta vez.

Não ia ficar simplesmente de braços cruzados a ver Dean morrer aos poucos sabendo que poderiam existir hipóteses de tentar faze-lo ficar bem. No entando sentia muito medo de poder perder o irmão sem sequer tentar algo que fosse. Precisava imenso da ajuda do Pai… de algo que lhe desse um pouco de esperança ou até mesmo fé… mas parecia que havia muito pouco disso dentro de sí. Era um sentimento de angústia e de revolta…

Ficou calmo… afinal haviam coisas que eles sabiam que mais ninguém sabia…então ia pesquisar o máximo possível para poder arranjar uma solução e salvar Dean, nem que desse volta a todas as pedras no mundo, que procurasse todas as clínicas…simplesmente não ia desistir. Jamais!

Apercebendo-se que a TV durante o dia era uma autêntica merda, Dean mantinha-se pensativo a olhar a cortina branca do quarto hospitalar onde estava fechado. A determinação no olhar de Sam fê-lo sentir um calor interior nascer dentro dele mas não queria pensar em haver esperança para depois não se desiludir profundamente. Afinal o que haveriam de fazer? Ele tinha cometido um erro e ia pagar por ele… pelo menos era assim que pensava.

Sentia dentro de sí uma revolta desgraçada por ter que morrer e deixar o irmão sozinho para fazer aquele trabalho. Nem sabiam onde estava o pai e ele não lhe dava qualquer sinal de onde pudesse estar. No entanto se Sam lhe ligasse e dissesse que Dean tinha morrido ele iria aparecer e talvez continuassem aquela caçada ao demónio juntos. Afinal tendo o pai e o irmão juntos no trabalho, para que seria necessário mais alguém? Sam era inteligente… e o seu pai um óptimo caçador… não deveria ser necessário mais nenhum empecilho para atrapalhar.

Frente a Sam fora forte, mas quando se via sozinho ali naquele pedaço de quarto, não conseguia aguentar muito… deixou que algumas poucas lágrimas lhe caíssem… não queria morrer, mas se não havia nada a fazer ele somente tinha de aceitar isso com dignidade e pensar que poderia não ir para um lugar muito diferente.

Fechou os olhos e aconchegou-se na cama, deixando que alguns momentos lhe retomassem à memória, pelo menos se morresse nessa noite iria com boas recordações.

**Flashback Pré-Stanford**

_Era uma caçada que os três rapazes Winchester faziam durante a noite. Haviam alguns vampiros que matavam as pessoas e deformavam os seus corpos; precisavam fazer algo a respeito disso. _

_A floresta por onde tinham que procurar era enorme, ou pelo menos durante a noite parecia realmente grande. De certo que aqueles animais idiotas deveriam ter-se espalhado para distrair os caçadores, então Jonh achou melhor separar-se dos seus filhos e tomarem caminhos diferentes para os encontrar. Sam e Dean percorreram um caminho e Jonh outro._

_- Está um frio de merda! – queixou-se Dean enquanto caminhava por aquelas arvores gigantes e assustadoras. _

_- Eu estou bem quentinho… o meu casaco é super confortável. – disse Sam a sorrir. _

_- Ahahahaha és tão engraçado! Eu também tinha trazido o meu… se tivesse tempo de lhe pegar. – tornou Dean parando a meio do caminho. _

_- Não te preocupes… não morres de frio… _

_- Eu sei… até porque sou um homem muito quente. Não é irmãozinho? – Dean sorriu maliciosamente e Sam corou até às orelhas, deu graças a Deus por estar escuro e ninguém ver o rubor que passava no seu rosto. – Aposto que agora ainda estas mais quente do que a pouco. – foi a vez de Dean sorrir. _

_Quando Sam ia a responder, ouviram um barulho muito próximo dali, um grito de uma mulher, que os alertou e os fez correr rapidamente. _

_Encontraram Jonh pelo caminho e entraram os três… _

_Nessa mesma noite, quando terminaram a caçada, voltaram para o motel onde estavam instalados. Dean estava congelado, a morrer de frio. O filho da puta do vampiro tinha-lhe rasgado a única camisa que vestia e deixando-o completamente despido da parte da cintura para cima. Sam preocupou-se um pouco quando o mais velho começou a espirrar compulsivamente. _

_- Estás bem, meu?_

_- Oh claro que sim… está um calor de abafar e eu não me podia sentir melhor. – ironizou Dean enquanto voltavam para o quarto de ambos, após se despedirem do pai. _

_- Ok, já percebi que não. _

_Entraram no quarto e a primeira coisa que o irmão mais velho fez foi correr para a casa de banho e abrir a água quente. _

_- Vou tomar um banho, vens Sammy? – perguntou Dean com aquele malicioso sorriso novamente nos lábios._

_- Uh…eu já vou! – disse Sam despindo o seu casaco e pendurando-o na cadeira, trancando em seguida a porta e as janelas do quarto. Ficou uns segundos sentado na margem da sua cama a pensar se iria ou não… _

_- Sam, vens hoje ou amanhã? – gritou Dean lá de dentro, ainda a sorrir. Sam sorriu da mesma forma e levantou-se, começando a despir a roupa. _

_- Estou a caminho… _

**Flashback End **

Sam limpou as lágrimas que lhe tinham surgido nos olhos. Não… não podia ficar pensativo nas lembranças do passado enquanto tinha tanto para fazer. Há três dias que fazia pesquisa intensiva na Internet e que tinha encontrado algumas coisas que decidiu chamar, pedaços de esperança.

Ligou ao Pai, contando o que ocorrera, pelo menos um pouco, mas como o mais velho não atendia o telefone, deixou uma simples mensagem, prometendo que ia tratar do assunto.

Durante quase todo o tempo que ficou no quarto, acabou por falar com um homem amigo do pai que lhe indicou um lugar onde era certo haver solução, e o seu coração encheu-se de alegria e esperança.

Ouviu o bater na porta e meio desconfiado foi abri-la…

- Que diabo estás a fazer aqui? – perguntou ao ver Dean entrar porta a dentro mais branco que uma parede acabada de pintar.

- Dei-me alta. – disse com o seu sorriso de que tudo estava bem.

- Ficaste maluco?

- Não vou morrer num hospital onde as enfermeiras nem sequer são jeitosas. – disse para tentar acalmar e animar o irmão que quase ia tendo um enfarte, mas que no fundo estava bem contente por tê-lo ali ao pé de sí.

- Sabes, essa de "eu rio-me da morte" é uma parvoíce. – disse Sam. - Dá para ver.

- Tanto faz, meu. – às tantas Dean já pouco se importava, desde que tivesse o irmão com ele, nada mais importava. - Dormiste? Pareces pior do que eu.

- Andei a pesquisar a Internet nos últimos três dias. Telefonei a todos os contactos do diário do pai. – explicou Sam, empolgado, embora disfarçando.

- Porquê?

- Para te ajudar. – disse rapidamente. - Um dos amigos dele, Joshua, respondeu-me. Contou-me sobre um tipo em Nebraska, um especialista.

- Não me vais deixar morrer em paz, pois não? – tornou Dean olhando o irmão com orgulho, carinho…

- Não te vou deixar morrer. Ponto final. Vamos para lá amanhã. – Sam estava decidido, mas Dean estava mais ainda.

Ficaram um pouco de tempo a encararem-se perguntando-se mil e uma coisas no silêncio dos seus olhares até Sam decidir levantar-se para ajudar o irmão a deitar-se, mas Dean ainda não queria deitar-se para dormir.

Segurou os braços do irmão e tornaram-se a encarar. O coração de Sam batia acelerado e ele não conseguia faze-lo acalmar-se um segundo que fosse. Sentiu as mãos de Dean subirem ao seu rosto e puxarem-no para unirem os seus lábios aos dele. Não fecharam os olhos, tinham de se ver um ao outro, mostrarem que ainda se amavam e que isso era mais importante acima de qualquer coisa que fosse.

Há quanto tempo Sam não sentia o beijo do irmão? Quantas saudades não tinha, do toque macio, das mãos no seu rosto, do doce da sua boca, do calor do seu corpo perto do dele?

_And I need you tonight,  
I need you right now,  
I know deep with in my heart,  
it doesn't matter if it's wrong or right,  
I really need you tonight.  
_

Sam deitou cuidadosamente Dean na sua cama, enquanto os seus lábios ainda estavam unidos. Não sabia se deveria fazê-lo, mas o seu desejo com a mistura do desejo de Dean não lhe davam muitas escolhas.

- Dean… – disse num tom incerto.

- Sammy…por favor… – pediu Dean com o olhar mais triste do mundo – Eu preciso muito de ti…

Não conseguindo resistir ao olhar do irmão, e não conseguindo também resistir a si mesmo…Sam acentiu e acabou por ceder.

_This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?_

Após horas de amor mútuo, Dean adormeceu no peito de Sam, que acariciava os seus cabelos e o observava em silêncio. Aquela relação fê-lo sentir que Dean se estava a despedir dele por algum motivo… de certo que o mais velho já tinha perdido a fé e a esperança e que não acreditara muito na história do especialista…

Mas o coração de Sam estava reabastecido, suficiente para cuidar da fé e nas crenças de ambos.

- Eu não vou deixar-te morrer Dean… prometo… – disse dando um beijo na testa dele, e tapando ambos com os lençóis e cobertores da cama.

Na manhã seguinte, colocaram-se em caminho até Nebraska…

**N/a** – O resto vocês já viram no episódio né? Bom… isto foi o que me surgiu do nada… As musicas utilizadas foram:

I need you Tonight – **Nick Carter**

Somewhere only We Know - **Keane**


End file.
